earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
VOX Box: Heretic Saga 2
Characters * Heretic * Misfit * Oracle * Black Canary * Huntress Location * Clocktower, Old Gotham District, Gotham City, NJ * October 23rd 2016, 1912 Local Time VOX Archive * Black Canary: elevator doors open, footsteps: 3 instances Here, kid. You should be safe here. * Misfit: Whoa, fancy hideout! giggle Very chic... Wait, a minute. I know this place! My sister lives here! * Huntress: I told you this was a bad idea, Canary. * Black Canary: Don't look at me. This wasn't my call, Hel. * Misfit: Wait... Hel? As in Helena? As in my cousin's roommate?! * Huntress: sigh Well... In for a penny... No sense in wearing this now. latch release, clatter * Misfit: Holy expletive! Black Canary, your crimefighting partner is my cousin's roommate! * Black Canary: She's not the only one. wig shifting * Misfit: No way! Dinah?! Both of my cousin's roommates are superheroes?! Wait, does Babs know?! * Oracle: You can say that. motorized wheels rolling Hey, Carrie. * Misfit: Barbara! Your roommates are so freakin' cool! Did you know that they're superheroes?! * Oracle: chuckle Yes, I did, Carrie... * Misfit: This is so beyond cool. This is... like... what's that word that Damian's weird friend says... Schway? * Oracle: Yeah, this is so schway... * Huntress: Damian? She knows Damian? * Black Canary: I think they go to school together. * Misfit: Whoa, you know Damian, too? Wait, a minute... Is he a superhero, too? * Oracle: chuckle Take it easy, Carrie... Go get out of that ridiculous outfit. Feel free to rummage through my closet if you need to borrow something. I need a minute with the Birds. * Misfit: The Birds... giggle I love it! footsteps * Oracle: So since your comms are offline for some reason, who wants to give me the report? Oh, and be sure not to skip the part where you decided to bring my cousin here! * Black Canary: Sorry about that... Things got dicey at the rally. I had to throw out a Canary Cry. I guess with all the excess noise, the comms didn't detect the build-up and go into safe mode... * Huntress: Yeah, no expletive they didn't. My ears are still ringing... Anyway, Bruce told us to bring her here... He said it'd be the only place safe for her with the Sons looking for her. * Oracle: You spoke to Bruce? He's okay? * Huntress: Bruce blocked the blow with his arm. It's broken. It looks like expletive. Good thing we showed. If Selina had waited a minute longer to call... Well, let's not think about a world without Batman. * Oracle: beep Hold on, Hel. I'm getting an emergency ping from the Network. clacking It's Angie, but... She's in Cedar Creek. Where are my headph-? Oh, I'll just put it on speaker. clacking, clatter, click Go ahead, Gremlin. What's the sitch? * Heretic: Barbara. About time you picked up. I was afraid I was going to over water my plant... * splashing, gasping breaths, water splashing, gurgling * Heretic: You hear that, Barbara? What you're hearing now is the sound of Suzy Linden drowning. * Oracle: 3 instances Whoever this is... * splashing, gasping breaths, water splashing, gurgling * Oracle: I swear to you, if you- * Heretic: Save your breath, Barbara... * splashing, gurgling, gasping breath * Heretic: You might not be the one drowning right now, * splashing, gurgling, gasping breath * Heretic: but I don't need the speech. * splashing, gurgling, gasping breath * Heretic: I'm not going to kill this ficus... * splashing, gurgling, gasping breath * Heretic: I'm just using it to make a point. * splashing, gasping breath, gasping breath * Huntress: And that point is what exactly?! * Heretic: None of you are safe from me... * splashing, gurgling * Heretic: Don't bother tracking my comms. I've already removed the GPS module. * splashing, gasping breaths, whack, thud * Heretic: I'll call you soon. * lost * Black Canary: Babs, please tell me you got a trace on that signal... * Oracle: I did... Three locations simultaneously. Khandaq, Nanda Parbat, and Slaughter Swamp. * Black Canary: The Wheelhouse?! Trivia and Notes * Part of the Heretic Saga Storyline. * This is an updated version of VOX Box: Birds of a Feather. * Story continues from VOX Box: Heretic Saga 1. * Story continues in VOX Box: Heretic Saga 3. * Carrie was last seen in VOX Box: The Real Deal. Links and References * VOX Box: Heretic Saga 2 Category:VOX Box Category:Shelly Gaynor/Appearances Category:Carrie Kelley/Appearances Category:Barbara Gordon/Appearances Category:Dinah Lance/Appearances Category:Helena Bertinelli/Appearances Category:Birds of Prey/Appearances Category:Clocktower/Appearances Category:Gotham City/Appearances Category:Heretic Saga Storyline